she's out of my life
by akanishicullen
Summary: Ella está fuera de mi vida… y pensar que por cinco años estuvo aquí, pero la di por supuesta, fui tan arrogante y ahora como están las cosas se que ella está fuera de mi alcance, ahora sé que el amor no es posesión, ahora sé que el amor no espera...
1. Chapter 1

Summary-

Ella está fuera de mi vida… y pensar que por cinco años estuvo aquí, pero la di por supuesta, fui tan arrogante y ahora como están las cosas se que ella está fuera de mi alcance, ahora sé que el amor no es posesión, ahora sé que el amor no espera, ahora sé que el amor necesita expresión, pero lo he aprendido demasiado tarde, la maldita indecisión y el condenado orgullo tuvieron encerrado en mi interior mi amor por ella… ahora está fuera de mi vida.

hOla!!! Bueno es mi primer fic en esta nueva cuenta espero que les guste y obviamente los personajes son de stephenie Meyer (hace reverencia)!!! Y la trama si es mía pero está inspirada en la canción she's out of my life de Michael Jackson (RIP) porque amo esta canción y es magnífica.

El summary es una parte de la canción les recomiendo que si no la han escuchado de verdad lo hagan porque es estupenda.

Bueno ahora si… disfruten. :D

_____________________________________________________________________________

PREFACIO

12/septiembre/2008

Bella POV

_Tac,tac,tac,tac_

"¡¡¡ Isabella Marie Swan!!! ¿Podrías dejar de hacer ese horrible ruido con el zapato?, no puedo concentrarme "suspire, y levante la mirada para toparme con los lindos ojos azules de mi amiga Alice que me miraban exasperados. Mi amiga Alice y próxima cuñada estaba loca, lo juro, la quiero muchísimo pero ¿Qué esperaba de mí?, estaba muerta de los nervios.

"Lo siento no puedo evitarlo "me miro por unos segundos y después siguió con su trabajo.

Alice soltó un fuerte suspiro y me miro con ojos entrecerrados

"De verdad ¿podrías dejar de moverte? "Sé que estas nerviosas y todo eso, pero todo va a salir bien y si no dejas de moverte no puedo terminar de arreglar el vestido.

Agh!!! ¿Es que no lo entendía?, en menos de 24 horas iba a casarme con Edward Cullen, el hermano de Alice, mi mejor amiga.

Sé que es normal estar nerviosa por la boda pero si yo hubiera estado segura eso no sería ningún problema pero yo ya no estaba segura de nada. Las palabras que mi mejor amigo. Jacob black me había dicho hace apenas unas horas no dejaban de darme vueltas en la cabeza… _¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho que te ama?... si es que te lo ha dicho alguna vez. Isabella, entiéndelo el no te ama, para él solo eres el negocio perfecto…_

Incluso pase por alto que me llamara Isabella, aunque todos saben que lo odio, sus palabras no dejaban de atormentarme, ¿estaría diciendo la verdad?

Era cierto que Edward y yo no teníamos la mejor relación del mundo, los dos hablábamos poco y… está bien tengo que aceptar que aunque vivíamos juntos desde hace 4 meses apenas y lo veía.

Pero que no me quisiera era completamente diferente, porque el si me demostraba su amor ¿cierto?... _no_

Ok. Es verdad que nos veíamos poco, casi no hablábamos y el no era muy expresivo pero si me quería ¿no?

_Está contigo porque así debe ser… el negocio perfecto._ Suspire, de verdad que no debí ver a Jacob, solo me lleno la mente de ideas estúpidas.

Conocía a Edward prácticamente desde que nací, nuestras familias eran tan unidas, junto con los Hale y ese lazo solo se afianzo mas cuando Rosalie Hale y Emmet Cullen anunciaron su compromiso, todos estaban tan felices, pues entonces las empresas de la familia Hale y Cullen se unirían… como dijo Jacob, el negocio perfecto.

Y ahí es donde entro yo. si yo me casaba con Edward se formaría la sociedad mas grande y poderosa y ninguna empresa representaría un rival para la sociedad.

Pero claro yo jamás lo vi de esa manera, hasta un día antes de unir mi vida a Edward Cullen.

Alice comenzó a tararear una canción mientras continuaba con los últimos detalles de mi vestido de novia, pues siendo ella una adicta a la moda en cuanto Edward y yo anunciamos el compromiso se volvió loca de emoción y no dejaba de suplicarme hasta que acepte que se encargara de diseñar mi vestido y organizar toda la boda.

Pensé que tal vez Edward quería participar en la organización y juntos decidir todo pero cuando se lo comente solo me dijo "elige lo que tú quieras, eso no es importante".

Bien, un punto más a favor de Jacob…

_Soy una tonta…_ no podía dejar de repetirlo en mi mente; ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando cuando dije acepto y levante la mano para que Edward pudiera colocar un majestuoso anillo en mi dedo corazón? Ok lo admito Edward se veía increíble el día que me lo propuso y cuando vi sus ojos juro que sentí que iba a desmayarme.

Edward y yo nos hicimos novios desde que yo tenía 15 y el 17, se que suena tonto pero él fue mi primer novio y yo esperaba que fuera el ultimo.

Nunca platicábamos mucho y siento decir que no lo conozco muy bien, pero estar con él era tan fácil y natural como si simple y sencillamente _debiera_ ser.

Jamás mostraba demasiado interés en mí, pero eso no me molestaba, parecíamos estar bien y él me cuidaba mucho, era caballeroso y atento, todo parecía perfecto, yo simplemente jamás pensé en dejarlo y así fue como hace un año me propuso matrimonio después de 5 años de relación, y yo naturalmente dije que sí y no solo porque él sea increíblemente guapo, bueno más que guapo…perfecto. Saco los adorables ojos verdes de su madre Esme, y un extraño cabello cobrizo de su abuelo y eso en conjunto con un cuerpo de infarto y la sonrisa más bonita del mundo lo hacía, como ya dije… perfecto y yo tan solo una chica común, tal vez tenía una bonita piel y un bonito cabello, pero nada que llamara la atención y ahora que lo veo nada que pudiera llamar la atención de Edward. El era todo perfección y yo una simple chica.

Solté un suspiro que llamo la atención de Alice, me miro por un momento y siguió haciéndole no se qué cosa a mi vestido de novia.

Volví a suspirar, pero esta vez Alice me ignoro, era lo mejor, si no comenzaría a hacer preguntas para las cuales yo no tenía respuestas.

Si tan solo supiera si le importo…

"listo, el vestido está listo y perfecto, vas a ser la novia más bonita Bella Swan, te lo aseguro" dijo Alice con una voz extremadamente chillona. "será mejor que te lo quites porque ya quiero irme, le prometí a Jasper que llegaría temprano a casa…" deje de poner atención a su parloteo y me concentre en su cara, en cuanto menciono el nombre de su novio los ojos tomaron un brillo extraño, de amor y admiración.

¿Así me veía yo cuando hablaba de Edward?, o mejor dicho ¿así se veía él cuando hablaba de mi?

Entonces lo comprendí, yo no era Alice y yo no tenía ese encanto que podía hacer que Jasper hiciera cualquier cosa por ella, yo no era Alice y no podía logar que Edward sintiera más que cariño por mi… porque yo no era la chica perfecta.

Comprendí todo lo que no quise ver por seis años, de inmediato tuve la respuesta a la pregunta de Jacob… _¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho que te ama?..._

"ninguna" no me di cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que Alice detuvo su parloteo y me miro intrigada

"¿qué dijiste?"

Mientras me quitaba el vestido y el velo de la cabeza lo comprendí todo y aunque trate de evitarlo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"no puedo Alice, simplemente no puedo" mi mejor amiga me miro por un momento sin comprender hasta que pude ver en sus ojos que entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

Antes de que comenzara a decir algo la interrumpí.

"¿alguna vez lo has escuchado decir que me ama?" no le di tiempo de que tratara de contestar y simplemente susurre… "no… y si él no me ama esto no tiene sentido, lo siento"

Tome las llaves de mi coche y Salí corriendo del departamento de Alice.

Subí a mi mercedes y comencé a conducir sin un rumbo fijo, no sabía a dónde ir, mi departamento estaba obviamente fuera de lugar, podía encontrarme a Edward y eso es lo que menos quería, así que como la cobarde que soy tome mi celular y mientras escribía un mensaje de texto para Edward mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas… solo escribí dos palabras y esperaba que fueran suficientes _lo siento_.

Tal vez un hotel estaría bien hasta que pasara la boda… después regresaría y enfrentaría las consecuencias de mi cobarde acto, pero es que de verdad yo así no podía, no si él no me quería y ahora si estaba segura de ello. Y así Salí de la vida de Edward Cullen.


	2. cumpleaños

hOla!!! Bueno es mi primer fic en esta nueva cuenta espero que les guste y obviamente los personajes son de stephenie Meyer (hace reverencia)!!! Y la trama si es mía pero está inspirada en la canción she's out of my life de Michael Jackson (RIP) porque amo esta canción y es magnífica.

El summary es una parte de la canción les recomiendo que si no la han escuchado de verdad lo hagan porque es estupenda.

Bueno ahora si… disfruten. :D

_____________________________________________________________________________

_13 Septiembre 2007_

**EDWARD POV.**

_Toc,toc_

Suspire mientras levantaba la vista de portátil hacia la puerta. No me sorprendió encontrar la cabeza medio asomada de mi hiperactiva hermana menor Alice…

"hey" dije a modo de saludo, ella solo sonrió y cabeceo en mi dirección. Inmediatamente volví a mi trabajo.

"estoy aquí Edward" la voz de Alice se oía un poquito molesta, y si a mí algo me divertía era molestar a mi hermana, la voltee a ver por un segundo y regrese mi vista a la laptop mientras reía en mi interior, si había algo que odiaba Alice era que no le prestaran atención.

Resoplo irritada y se sentó sobre mi escritorio

"¿Qué le compraste a bella? Pregunto Alice mientras balanceaba sus pies de un lado a otro sobre el escritorio… parecía una niña pequeña y no solo por su estatura; me estaba irritando, de verdad.

"¿a bella?" dije como un idiota, que yo sepa no era su cumpleaños… o ¿sí?

"¡¡¡lo olvidaste!!!" dijo la irritante voz aguda de mi hermana, su voz resonó por toda mi oficina causando escalofríos.

"no lo olvide" dije de forma terca. Ok lo que sea que fuera a lo que se refería Alice, aparentemente lo había olvidado.

Entonces como era su costumbre comenzó a parlotear sobre lo irresponsable que yo era y la importancia de recordar las fechas importantes, entre todo lo que decía que apenas era entendible, porque de verdad me sorprendía su capacidad de hablar por tanto tiempo sin respirar distinguí claramente una frase "si sigues así bella va a dejarte".

¿Dejarme?... no, imposible, por dios llevábamos cuatro años saliendo, estar con ella era tan natural como respirar, era lo que todos esperaban de mi; que saliera con la dulce y encantadora bella Swan y entonces después de que nos casáramos la sociedad de empresas estaría cerrada, y mi padre estaría orgulloso de mi, que eso era lo que al final importaba; demostrar que tenía la capacidad para dirigir las tres empresas cuando se fusionaran.

Bella era mi carta segura, ella estaría siempre para mí, y quien sabe algún día sería una buena esposa y una buena madre. Me gustaba Bella Swan. Bueno me gustaba que no fuera como mi amiga Rosalie o como mi hermana Alice. Bella era más sencilla, no me exigía nada, no preguntaba nada, lo cual era genial pues si algo amaba era mi independencia; además era muy bonita, ese tipo de belleza natura, que no necesita maquillaje y es bonita por sí sola. Lindos ojos castaños con unas pestañas espesas y una linda piel cremosa que hacia juego con su sedoso cabello castaño. Si, de verdad me gustaba bella Swan, como ya dije una compañera perfecta para mis próximos años, cuando tuviera que encargarme del negocio familiar, bueno de la sociedad más importante de publicidad que cerraríamos gracias a la dulce e inocente bella Swan.

En cuanto firmáramos la sociedad y me nombraran director general podría ser completamente feliz. Pero para eso tenía que casarme con Isabella, lo cual no me desagradaba, pues tarde o temprano tendría que casarme y que mejor que hacerlo con una chica multimillonaria que me haría el hombre más joven en dirigir una sociedad importante como la que firmaríamos… pero la clave era bella Swan lo cual me recordó que mi impaciente hermana estaba mirándome fijamente mientras mi mente divagaba.

"ok, lo acepto, lo olvide, dispárame Alice" la pequeña resoplo y se bajo de un salto del escritorio, caminó hasta quedar a solo unos pasos de mi.

"¡¡ ¿dispárame?'!!, ¿qué demonios significa eso?, dios Edward eres increíble, juro que puse un recordatorio en tu celular para que no se te olvidara el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga y ahhh si, es cierto también es tu novia" dios, estaba furiosa, no era para tanto, no entendía por qué tenía que hacer un escándalo.

"deja el sarcasmo, ¿ok?" se sentó otra vez en mi escritorio mientras soltaba un par de bufidos "mira, ya, está bien, dios lo olvide pero no es para tanto, sabes cómo es bella , odia los regalos ostentosos ¿Por qué no llamo a mi asistente y pido un lindo ramo de flores para que lo envíen a su casa? Seguro que eso estará bien ¿no? Y entonces me dejaras en paz y te largaras para que pueda hacer mi trabajo ¿está bien?

"eres un idiota" bajo de mi escritorio -gracias a dios- y se encamino hasta la puerta, antes de cerrarla me amenazo con cortarme una _parte_ importante de mi anatomía si no complacía a bella hoy.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro de un fuerte golpe, me frote la frente, juro por dios que si no fuera mi hermana la odiaría.

Está bien, ahora debía encontrar un lindo regalo para bella y tenía que hacerle creer que no había olvidado su cumpleaños.

_Eres tan dulce, muchas gracias por las flores, son hermosas y perfectas, gracias por recordar mi cumpleaños y por recordar cuales son mis flores favoritas…¿vendrás hoy en la noche a mi casa?, eso espero… _

_con amor Bella S._

Ok. Confirmado, era un tipo con suerte, en cuanto termine de leer el mensaje de texto lo confirme, dios ¿sus flores favoritas? No tenía idea de cuales eran pero al parecer la chica de la florería hizo una acertada elección. Además no sospechó que había olvidado su cumpleaños.

Pero ahora tenía un problema bastante obvio, debía ir a su casa, _genial_, simplemente _genial._

No es que no me gustara estar con ella, como dije antes, es una chica linda, pero en ocasiones no tenía idea de que decirle, aun así hoy tenía que hacer un esfuerzo, era su cumpleaños, una vez al año, supongo que no me haría mal comportarme agradable con ella.

Suspirando tome el saco que estaba apoyado en mi silla y me dirigí a los ascensores que llegaban al estacionamiento para recoger mi Aston Martin.

**BELLA POV.**

"Bella, ¿me estas escuchando?"

Ahogue un grito, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no vi cuando Rosalie, una de mis mejores amigas se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Bella?" me miro de una forma extraña, con sus impactantes ojos azules, Rosalie era Rosalie, increíblemente hermosa.

"lo siento Rose, ¿qué decías?" repuse con un suspiro.

Ella soltó un suspiro y me miro con ojos entrecerrados. "te pregunte que si Edward te regalo algo, algún detalle, o tal vez te hablo por teléfono"

"si" _no___

La verdad era que mi adorable novio no se había dignado en aparecer en todo el día, estaba pensando seriamente que tal vez ni siquiera recordaba que hoy era mi cumpleaños.

"y bien ¿qué te regalo?" preguntó una excitada Rosalie mientras saltaba de arriba abajo, dios me recordaba tanto a Alice.

"mmm…" piensa tonta Bella, ya abriste tu bocota diciendo que Edward si te había regalado algo, ahora… piensa.

"me llamo en la mañana para felicitarme y dijo que me tenía una sorpresa" genial, simplemente genial, que tal si Edward no se dignaba e aparecerse por aquí y yo quedaba como una idiota.

"oh, eso es estupendo… y entonces comenzó a parlotear sobre regalos caros, perfumes, bolsas, oh incluso menciono un auto…

"Rose," la interrumpí "ya sabes que odio los regalos ostentosos y no quiero nada de eso, con que recordara mi cumpleaños fue suficiente para mí".

_Si tan solo supiera._

Rosalie me miro como si estuviera loca, y comenzó con un discurso sobre lo rara que yo era y que era importante recibir regalos y no sé que mas.

Comenzó a caminar por toda mi habitación y debes en cuando me miraba por lo que yo tenía que hacer como si de verdad estuviera poniendo atención.

Un suave golpe nos distrajo a ambas y volteamos a hacia la puerta, donde Catherine, una de las muchachas que trabajaba en la casa, entraba cargando un espectacular ramo de rosas blancas y fresias.

Y cuando digo espectacular, lo digo enserio, era majestuoso.

"señorita, le trajeron esto. ¿Dónde puedo dejarlo?

"en el tocador" se apresuro a contestar Rose, incluso antes de que yo procesara la pregunto, Catherine lo deposito con cuidado y salió de mi habitación.

Rosalie me miro por un segundo y corrió hacia el ramo, buscando la tarjeta como desesperada, en cuanto la encontró soltó un chillido de emoción y se subió conmigo a la cama.

Sin decir una palabra me tendió la tarjeta para que pudiera leerla.

Solo decía unas cuantas palabras, pero fueron suficientes para que mi corazón comenzara a latir como loco.

_Feliz cumpleaños… con amor E.C_

Antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario Rosalie me arrebato la tarjeta y después de leerla me arrastro hacia el teléfono.

"tienes que hablarle y agradecerle" dijo mientras descolgaba el teléfono.

Dios… no

Me volvía una completa estúpida cuando escuchaba su voz.

Quedaría como una idiota. Qué tal si empezaba a tartamudear, o peor aun que tal si me quedaba callada como un tonta.

"no" dije con voz temblorosa, definitivamente no quería hacer el ridículo "probablemente este ocupado en el trabajo, no quiero interrumpirlo, pero ¿por qué no mejor envió un mensaje?" dije suplicando para que Rosalie no me obligara a hablarle por teléfono.

"ok" dijo con una sonrisa, "¿Qué piensas ponerle?" soltó una risa que se me antojo demasiado malévola y me lanzo mi celular a las manos.

"yo te dictare y tu escribes" no, definitivamente Rosalie me odiaba, conociéndola me obligaría a poner algo que yo ni siquiera me atrevía a decir o pensar, algo que me haría sonrojarme de por vida.

"no" dije con voz temblorosa "te conozco, sé que me harás avergonzarme"

Rosalie soltó una carcajada y comenzó a dictar.

"escribe: hola amor, el regalo me encanto porque no pasas a mi casa esta noche y festejamos juntos, no habrá nadie en casa y podremos estar completamente solos, te espero en mi cama… bella Swan."

"¿Qué?, Rosalie te has vuelto completamente loca, lo juro, sabes que yo jamás pondría eso"

"lo sé, y creo que llego la hora de que dejes de ser la pura y casta bella Swan "la mire con los ojos desorbitados y sentí como la sangre corría furiosamente a mis mejillas.

"ok. Es mi cumpleaños y debo agradecerle, gracias por tus ideas pero definitivamente no"

Comencé a escribir un mensaje, aunque no tenía idea de que poner ; la idea de Rosalie estaba completamente descartada.

_Eres tan dulce, muchas gracias por las flores, son hermosas y perfectas, gracias por recordar mi cumpleaños y por recordar cuales son mis flores favoritas…¿vendrás hoy en la noche a mi casa?, eso espero… _

_Con amor Bella S._

Bien. Después de mucho intentar, ese de verdad me gustaba. Le agradecía por las flores, y lo invitaba cortésmente a que fuera a mi casa sin nada que incluyera camas ni nada por el estilo.

Envié el mensaje mientras una estúpida sonrisa aparecía en mi cara.

Y pensar que por un momento creí que había olvidado mi cumpleaños, ahora me parecía una idea absurda, incluso recordó que yo amo las fresias.

Un segundo después un sonido me indico que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

_Si tú quieres que vaya está bien, voy para allá_

_E.C _

Genial, la estúpida sonrisa regreso a mi cara y esta vez no paso desapercibida para Rosalie.

"ok supongo que tienes una cita y eso anuncia mi salida, voy a buscar a Emmet y mañana quiero que me cuentes todo ok? Vendré a buscarte con Alice, cuídate" me guiño un ojo haciendo que me sonrojara otra vez y salió con su característico andar tan seguro por la puerta de mi cuarto.

Decidí que era buena idea arreglarme un poco para esperar a Edward, no me pondría nada exuberante, ni muy llamativo, así que busque en mi closet algo que me hiciera sentir cómoda.

Me decidí por unos jeans negros ajustados y una linda blusa azul, quería verme mejor así que decida ponerme zapatillas de tacón, solté mi cabello y me puse un poco de maquillaje.

Estaba tan metida tratando de verme mejor, que me asuste cuando la voz de Catherine anuncio que el joven Edward me buscaba.

Solté un suspiro y lentamente baje las escaleras.

Levante la vista… oh por dios decir que estaba bien era quedarse corto, estaba impresionante.

Soltó unas risitas cuando me vio, creo que se debía a que me había quedado como idiota con la boca abierta.

Me aclare la garganta mientras me sonrojaba furiosamente, el me regalo una linda sonrisa y dijo

"hola Bella" dios que lindo se escuchaba mi nombre en sus labios.

Solo atine a sonreírle… mientras rezaba para no cometer ninguna estupidez esta noche.

Ok! Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el prologo… si me hacen feliz sus comentarios.

Ok y bueno solo por si alguien tiene duda, el prologo es un año antes del primer capítulo.

Bueno dejen reviews y es todo….

Akanishi_cullen 3


	3. PROPUESTA

SHE'S OUT OF MY LIFE

Ella está fuera de mi vida… y pensar que por cinco años estuvo aquí, pero la di por supuesta, fui tan arrogante y ahora como están las cosas se que ella está fuera de mi alcance, ahora sé que el amor no es posesión, ahora sé que el amor no espera, ahora sé que el amor necesita expresión, pero lo he aprendido demasiado tarde, la maldita indecisión y el condenado orgullo tuvieron encerrado en mi interior mi amor por ella… ahora está fuera de mi vida.

Los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama, esa si es mía.

_

* * *

_

_14 de septiembre 2007 _

**CAP. 2 PROPUESTA**

**BELLA POV**.

"fue el peor cumpleaños de mi vida Alice, te lo juro" trate de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, suspire y cerré los ojos mientras trataba de calmarme, lo que menos quería era hacer una escena en casa de los Cullen.

"tranquila bella, seguramente estas exagerando, no debió ser tan malo" mire el espejo que estaba delante de mí, Alice me miraba a través de él, con una sonrisa, la mire por un segundo antes de bajar la mirada a mi regazo. Después de todo, Edward era su hermano y debía defenderlo.

"ya sabes cómo es Edward, no habla mucho, pero es porque a veces no sabe que decir" Alice podía ser tan terca, no era que Edward no tuviera nada que decir, era que no quería decir nada.

"ya lo sé, pero, estuvimos cuatro horas Alice, ¡cuatro horas sentados en la sala!, ¿y sabes en que se basó su conversación?" no espere a que mi amiga hablara y me apresure a contestar "hablamos de lo lindos que eran los cuadros que adornaban la sala".

Otra vez las malditas lagrimas que se negaban a irse, pero luche contra ellas, Alice me mataría si me pusiera a llorar cuando estaba maquillándome.

"mira, se que Edward es muy frio a veces" bufe mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio, a veces, no, eso no estaba ni cerca de la realidad, nunca, eso sí que se acercaba.

"ok, sé que mi hermano la mayoría del tiempo es muy frio, pero, ¡te adora bella!, de verdad, si no te quisiera no hubiera organizado la cena de hoy para celebrar tu cumpleaños"

Las ganas de llorar regresaron, y con más fuerza que antes, eso es lo que más me lastimaba, que hubiera organizado una maldita cena con un montón de inversionistas que yo ni siquiera conocía para celebrar _mi_ cumpleaños, era absurdo.

"Alice, el solo propuso la idea, ¿Quién es la que se encargo de toda la organización?" Alice soltó unas risitas mientras hacia una reverencia teatral.

"eso es porque mi hermano no sabe nada sobre organizar una fiesta y yo soy la mejor en ello" me miro por un segundo antes de darme un abrazo con cuidado de no arruinar el hermoso peinado que ella misma me había hecho.

"bella, no quiero que estés triste el día de hoy ¿sí?... hoy solo tienes que disfrutar y sonreírle a todo el mundo" me dio una alentadora sonrisa "y ahora ve y ponte el vestido que confeccione especialmente para ti, te vas a ver hermosa y vas a deslumbrar a mi hermanito" dejo de sonreír y me tomo de ambas manos "y confía en mi ¿de acuerdo?, mi hermano te adora bella, no lo dudes" me dio un beso en la mejilla y me arrastro al armario donde estaba guardado mi vestido.

Suspire y tome el vestido, seguiría el consejo de Alice y disfrutaría esta noche.

El vestido era hermoso, pero definitivamente no era mi estilo.

Solo había aceptado ponérmelo para ver la reacción de Edward, tal vez por primera vez en nuestra relación me diría algo más que un simple, "te ves muy bien".

Mi vestido era hermoso, obviamente, fue hecho por Alice, pero era demasiado corto, como dije definitivamente no era mi estilo, pero aun así me gustaba, era un minivestido que apenas me cubría las partes importantes de mi cuerpo. (N/A… vestido en mi perfil)

Termine de vestirme y Alice me arrastro hacia el espejo. Sinceramente me sorprendió lo que vi, la chica que me devolvía la mirada no era yo, esa chica se veía hermosa, tenía una piel lindísima, y sus ojos estaban resaltados por la sombra oscura del maquillaje. Todo su rostro era lindísimo y estaba enmarcado por una espesa melena de ondas color chocolate. En conjunto se veía muy bien. Me veía muy bien, mejor dicho.

"bueno señorita Swan, creo que ya esta lista" Alice me miraba maravillada desde el otro lado de la habitación, corrí hasta alcanzarla olvidándome de los altísimos tacones que traía puestos y sin importarme arruinar mi apariencia atrape su menudo cuerpo entre mis brazos.

"gracias Alice, hiciste un milagro" me miro con reproche mientras caminaba a la puerta de su cuarto y me abría la puerta "bueno sabes que no es cierto, pero ahora baja y deslúmbralos a todos, ya llegaron la mayoría de los inversionistas".

Tome un respiro y me dirigí hacia las escaleras de la mansión Cullen.

En el momento en que comencé a bajar las escaleras, con mucho cuidado de no caerme, todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí, pero las ignore en el momento en que me cruce con un par de ojos esmeralda que me miraban fijamente.

Ver su reacción en cuanto fijo la vista sobre mí no tuvo precio, literalmente, se quedo con la boca abierta.

Sentí como una sonrisilla de suficiencia alcanzaba mis labios, Edward hizo ademan de acercarse a mí, pero antes de que reaccionara me encontraba atrapada en un par de brazos que conocía perfectamente, Emmet el hermano de Edward me estaba prácticamente estrangulando con sus gigantes brazos.

"vamos Emmet, déjala respirar" me voltee hacia la dueña de esa voz para encontrarme con Rosalie, la esposa de Emmet, ella estaba hermosa, como siempre. "felicidades bella" me arranco de los brazos de Emmet y atrajo hacia ella para darme un abrazo.

A un lado de ella se encontraba Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie y novio de Alice. Me sonrió de forma dulce antes de darme un tierno abrazo.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya me encontraba acorralada en medio de un montón de gente, mucha de la cual no conocía.

Cuando todos terminaron de felicitarme, me quede sola en medio de la pista de baile, mientras las parejas comenzaban a bailar y a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Comencé a caminar. Para ir por algo de tomar, cuando una mano se poso en mi cintura, haciéndome regresar.

Pensé que era alguno de los invitados que quería felicitarme, estaba a punto de voltearme, cuando una familiar, muy familiar voz me susurro.

"estas preciosa esta noche" me quede congelada por un segundo, con la respiración atascada en la garganta, mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente, estaba casi segura de que podía oírse en todo el salón, a pesar de la fuerte música.

Respire un par de veces para tranquilizarme y me voltee mientas una sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro.

"muchas gracias, Edward" me sonrió de una forma que hizo que los vellos de los brazos se me erizaran.

"¿Por qué no bailas conmigo?" antes de que pudiera decir algo ya me tenia acorralada entre sus brazos, y nos mecía al ritmo de la música.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, mientras estaba entre sus brazos, pudieron pasar horas o días y yo no me hubiera dado cuenta. Me sentía tan tranquila y segura mientras estaba ahí, Edward comenzó a tararear la canción que estábamos bailando, haciendo que me perdiera en el sonido de su voz.

Estaba tan tranquila que me asuste cuando la voz de Alice interrumpió nuestro baile.

"Bella, siento interrumpir, de verdad, pero te necesito allá afuera, solo un segundo, ¿ok?" si las miradas mataran, juro que Alice estaría muerta, ¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpir uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida?

Edward soltó un suspiro a la vez que me dejaba ir. "Solo será un segundo ¿está bien?" le pregunte, esperando que entendiera, me sonrió mientras susurraba, "está bien, te espero, hermosa"

Sonreí mientras Alice me tomaba de la mano y me arrastraba hacia el patio de los Cullen.

"te dije que esta sería una gran noche" susurro Alice con suficiencia.

"y hubiera sido mejor si no hubieras llegado a interrumpirme, ¿para qué me quieres?"

"bueno, necesito decirte algo" Alice comenzó a dar saltitos, esto de verdad me estaba asustando.

"ok. Te escucho" se paro enfrente de mí y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

"bella, respira, porque lo que voy a decirte es algo muy importante" tome un respiro, haciendo lo que ella me decía, estaba asustándome.

"¡¡Edward va a proponerte matrimonio esta noche!!" mi respiración se corto abruptamente, mientas abría los ojos como platos.

Abrí la boca tratando de decir algo, pero nada salió de ella, así que la volví a cerrar.

Lo procese por un segundo. Edward. Matrimonio.

Sentí como lentamente la felicidad se apodero de mí… Edward quería casarse conmigo…

Solté un grito de alegría y me lancea los brazos de Alice. Después de despedirnos regrese al salón para buscar a Edward.

Cuando entre al salón, esta estaba transformado completamente, pues la música lenta y clásica había cambiado por música mucho más moderna, y había un DJ cerca de las escaleras, todo el salón estaba oscuro, iluminado solo por luces que bailaban al compas de la música.

Comencé a buscar a Edward entre la gente que estaba bailando, pero no lo encontré.

Estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo fuera de la casa cuando lo vi, apartado de las demás personas.

Estaba platicando con una chica, al principio no la reconocí, pero después me di cuenta que se trataba de Tania Denalli, tan hermosa como siempre, hasta ese momento de verdad me sentía la chica más hermosa de la fiesta, pero en cuento mi mirada se poso sobre su cuerpo, mi ego bajo hasta el suelo. Traía un hermoso vestido purpura, que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, por lo cual mostraba sus esculturales piernas. (N/A…vestido en mi perfil).

Los dos sonreían, y ella estaba cada vez más cerca de él, así que decidí acercarme a ellos, estaba casi a punto de llegar cuando me quede congelada a mitad de la pista, ella tomo el rostro de él entre sus manos y lentamente se acerco hasta que sus labios se unieron, ambos se entregaron al beso con ferocidad y el coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella.

Inmediatamente las traicioneras lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, así que antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, di media vuelta y Salí corriendo hacia el patio.

Camine hasta sentarme en el columpio de los Cullen, no quería llorar pero no pude evitarlo, yo sabía que no era lo suficientemente bonita para Edward, pero de verdad que hoy me sentía casi a su altura.

Hasta que llego Tania y me demostró que no era cierto.

Estuve sentada por horas lamentando mi suerte y sintiéndome miserable.

"¿Bella?" dios, por favor, que esa voz tan hermosa y familiar sea parte de mi imaginación. Yo sabía perfectamente que no.

Levante la vista hasta encontrarme con sus orbes esmeraldas.

El me miro fijamente por un momento, con la preocupación pintada en su cara, frunció el seño y se quedo congelado por un segundo, antes de recomponer su expresión y negar con la cabeza.

Yo sabía lo que él estaba viendo, debía verme fatal, solo espero que Alice halla asado rímel a prueba de agua, pero aun así, debía tener los ojos rojos por el llanto.

Edward se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura y me acaricio la mejilla

"¿estás bien?" ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle?, ¿no estoy fatal porque te vi besándote con Tania?

"si estoy bien" ¿Por qué dije eso? "solo estoy sensible, los cumpleaños me ponen así"

Soltó una risotada mientras tomaba mi mano y me ponía de pie.

"oye, necesito que me acompañes al salón ¿sí?, hay algo importante que tengo que hacer"

Recordé mi platica con Alice de hace un momento, entonces estaba segura de mi respuesta, pero ahora ya no.

Edward me arrastró hasta el salón y de ahí me llevo hasta el centro de la pista.

No, dios, por favor que no lo haga.

Me sonrió antes de arrodillarse frente a mí, todos los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir.

Edward se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos. Y entonces pronuncio las palabras que tanto temía.

"Isabella Swan, quieres casarte conmigo" no quise mirarlo a los ojos por terror a decir que si inmediatamente, en lugar de eso voltee hacia la gente que estaba congregada a nuestro alrededor, toda la familia Cullen me miraba feliz, incluyendo a Esme y Carlisle y mis padres me miraban con orgullo. Pero entonces me crucé con la mirada de Tania, me miraba con una mueca burlona y todo el temor y las dudas desaparecieron.

"si, acepto" la gente rompió en aplausos a la vez que Edward se levantaba y me besaba. Fue el peor beso de mi vida, el saber que el sabor de los labios de Tania aun estaba ahí…¿Por qué demonios dije que si?

* * *

Uf!!! Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora… sé que no es muy largo pero acostumbre hacer mini capítulos… bueno dudas?, comentarios?, ya saben dejen un review!!! oh edite este capitulo, porque algunas me preguntaron por los vestidos, lo se, olvide ponerlos, lo sient!!! lol. pero ya estan en mi perfil y ahora si pueden pasar a verlos.

Besos…

**AKANISHI CULLEN**


	4. DIVERSION

TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE, PORQUE OBVIAMENTE ES DE SM.

* * *

CAPITULO 3.

UN POCO DE DIVERSION

Edward POV.

(6 MESES DESPUES)

Es increíble la rapidez con la que el tiempo pasa.

Faltaba menos de medio año para unir mi vida a Isabella Swan, para siempre. Pero mientras ese momento llega, aun puedo divertirme.

Tomé mi saco y salí de mi oficina rumbo al elevador.

"no regresare a mi oficina, Jessica, si alguien me busca dile que fui a una reunión con un inversionista" no esperé a que mi secretaria contestara y me metí al elevador.

Llegué a la planta baja y me dirigí al estacionamiento. Mi volvo estaba en el lugar de siempre, le quité la alarma y salí rumbo a la avenida principal.

Tomé mi celular para ponerle el manos libres y hacer una llamada, noté que tenía varias llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes de texto.

Revisé la lista de llamadas, solo un nombre aparecía en la pantalla _ISABELLA SWAN_. No pude evitar reírme, revisé los mensajes y todos eran de ella; en ellos me preguntaba si podíamos cenar juntos; fingí meditarlo por un segundo, cenar con Bella y fingir que me importaba su plática mortalmente aburrida o divertirme de verdad. La respuesta era más que obvia. Tomé el celular y escribí rápidamente unas palabras "lo siento, tengo una reunión con unos inversionistas. Nos vemos después", mandé el mensaje y me coloqué el auricular para hacer una llamada, marqué rápidamente el numero y deje mi celular en el asiento del copiloto. Al tercer timbre contestó una voz femenina.

"¿hola?", su sola voz hizo que ejerciera más presión de la necesaria en el volante, hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos.

"hola Tania, soy Edward" la escuche suspirar a través del teléfono.

"Edward, ¿a qué debo tu llamada?" la sensualidad brotaba de su voz, haciéndome encoger en anticipación.

"bueno, no tengo nada que hacer, así que me preguntaba si podía ir a tu departamento" crucé los dedos para que dijera que sí.

"eso sería genial, amor" sonreí mientras su sensual risa llenaba mis sentidos. Definitivamente esta noche sería muy divertida. Me despedí, asegurándole que estaría ahí en un par de minutos y así fue. Entré al estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía Tania, aquel que tanas veces había visitado y estacione mi auto lo más alejado que pude, pues no quería llamar la atención.

Me encaminé hacía el elevador y oprimí el botón de el ultimo pido. En el siguiente piso subió una hermosa pelirroja, le sonreí mientras la escaneaba completamente. Tenía un cuerpo divino, le sonreí con mayor efusividad mientras me acercaba lentamente a ella. Sorprendiéndome por completo, se acercó a mí y me beso, me quede congelado por un segundo, antes de tomarla por la cintura y disfrutar lo que ella me estaba ofreciendo.

Después de unos segundos, me separé de ella, estaba sonrojada y respiraba entrecortadamente. Sonreí al observarla; me encantaba la reacción que provocaba en las mujeres.

Tomé una tarjeta con mi número, mientras se abrían las puertas del elevador y la deposité en el escote de la chica causando que un ligero sonrojo cubriera su rostro. Salí del elevador y me dirigí al departamento de Tania, toqué el timbre un par de veces y espere a que abrieran; cuando lo hizo, me quede con la boca abierta; Tania estaba preciosa, como siempre pero lo que me dejo paralizado fue el camisón que traía puesto, pequeñísimo, dejando al descubierto sus largas piernas, reaccione un momento después y me abalancé sobre ella atacando sus labios desesperadamente; ella colocó sus manos en mi cuello mientras yo la guiaba de la cintura hacia su recamara, dispuesto a que la diversión comenzara.

* * *

se que esta cortito, pero es mas que nada un capitulo de relleno, solo para que se den cuenta de lo malo que es Edward, jeje . bueno reviews si??? nos leemos el miercoles, o antes si termino de transcribir el capitulo.

besOs... AKAKU!!


End file.
